Future Gohan
Future Gohan (未来の孫悟飯) is the alternate timeline counterpart of Gohan that appears in the future timeline in which Future Trunks lives in. Unlike his present day counterpart, Future Gohan is a far more serious and disciplined warrior. History Dragon Ball Z Future Gohan is showcased as a twenty-three-year-old man and is depicted as the mentor of Future Trunks. After the death of his father Goku due to a lethal heart virus, and then the murders of the Z Fighters by Android 17 and Android 18 six months later, the Dragon Balls become useless on Earth forever. Due to Future Piccolo's death and Future Kami's death, the Z Fighters are unable to be wished back to life, making Gohan Earth’s last line of defense. He spends the next following thirteen years attempting to take down the androids, meanwhile, he continued training Future Trunks in the hope that they may one day be able to defeat them. Over the course of these thirteen years, Gohan trains himself to be able to take down the androids, and over time, develops a close relationship to Trunks. As the last remaining Z Fighter, he continuously takes it upon himself to challenge the androids, even though he is outnumbered and outclassed. Gohan eventually becomes a Super Saiyan sometime during the years-long struggle against the androids. He would also encounter Future Trunks during this timeline of events and after hearing his plea to learn to fight, Gohan agrees to take him under his wing. During a day of relaxation, the androids attack a theme park while Gohan and Trunks happen to be flying overhead. The two quickly head toward the park to fight the androids. Upon their arrival, Gohan instructs Trunks to stay out of the fight. Gohan then battles with Android 17, transforming into a Super Saiyan and despite a few lucky hits from Android 17, quickly gains the upper-hand. However, 18 soon interferes in the battle and Gohan finds himself quickly overwhelmed by them both. To assist Gohan, Trunks rushes in only to be quickly defeated by Android 18. However, before Android 18 can deliver a powerful energy blast to the young warrior, Gohan rushes in and takes the attack for him, saving Trunks' life. Gohan then carries the unconscious Trunks while trying to find a place to hide in the ruins of the theme park. He is successful in hiding until the androids decide to bomb the entire area in hopes of driving them out. Gohan manages to protect Trunks and stay hidden, but at the cost of his left arm, which is completely blown off in the bombing. Afterwards, only one senzu bean remains in Gohan's bag and rather than use it to restore his arm, he chooses to give it to Trunks, which saves him from death. Trunks awakes a moment later and brings the unconscious Gohan back to Bulma to treat his wounds. After Gohan's injuries heal, the two-resume training. Sometime later, during a day of training, the nearby Pepper Town is attacked by the androids. Gohan prepares himself for battle, only to see young Trunks begging to fight alongside him once again. Gohan seemingly accepts, only to strike Trunks to knock him out as he would go to the battle site to face them alone. Minutes later, Gohan ambushes the androids in his final stand. Despite his handicap, Gohan puts up a long, suspenseful fight against the combined power of the androids and while he tries his hardest to keep his defenses up, the two androids would eventually gain the upper hand, killing him. Trunks awakens when Gohan's ki depletes. He then searches the city, only to find Gohan's dead body laying in a pool of blood and water. His rage bursts out as he transforms into a Super Saiyan for the very first time. Dragon Ball Absalon After the events of the Majin Buu conflict and Dragon Ball Super, Future Trunks would begin to train in the Sacred World of the Kais, becoming much stronger. By this time, Gohan had been dead for many years and despite this, Trunks was determined to bring his mentor back to life. Due to the Dragon Balls being gone for good on Earth, Trunks would eventually learn about the Dragon Balls on New Namek in the future timeline and traveled there, befriending the Namekians on the planet once he arrived. Trunks eventually asked the Namekians for their help to gather the Dragon Balls to revive his friend and was successful after his wish was granted by Porunga. Sometime later, Gohan would return to Earth and reconnect with Bulma. She built him a cybernetic arm so he could continue to train if anyone should ever threaten the Earth once again. Years later, after the events of Dragon Ball GT in the present timeline, it is revealed that Future Gohan and Future Trunks are a part of the Time Patrollers, a group of heroes that exist in order to help correct distortions in history and prevent interference with timelines. Gohan finally makes his return to action in the series when he returns to the past (along with Future Trunks) with the primary mission of arresting Razzle. Once their trip was successful, Gohan and Trunks would intervene during the battle between the Z Fighters (Pan, Bra, Nas and Bram) and Captain Horenzo during the Absalon invasion of Earth. After the three warriors have a disagreement, Gohan would be confronted by Lieutenant Karifuwara and would proceed to engage in an intense battle with him. After being warned by Trunks that the opportunity to confront Razzle would be upon them in a few minutes, Gohan would then attempt to try to end his battle with the Lieutenant as quickly as he could, transforming into a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan and attacking him immediately afterwards. More Information To Be Added.... Power Before his eventual death in the future timeline, Future Gohan is the most powerful warrior left on Earth and is shown to be able to take on both Future Android 17 and 18 all by himself. However, the combined strength of both androids overwhelms him to the point of his eventual defeat. Before Future Trunks departs to the past, Future Bulma tells him that he is as strong as Future Gohan was at the time of his death. Many years later, Gohan's power would reach even greater heights. After training in the sacred world of the kais with Future Trunks, Gohan ascends past the powers of a Super Saiyan, becoming a Super Saiyan 3 and even a Super Saiyan 4. Upon returning to the past to join the Z Fighters during the Absalon invasion, he is shown to have godly ki and transforms into a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (Blue) against Karifuwara. Abilities and Techniques Masenko Taught to him by his mentor Future Piccolo, he holds his hands crossed with the palms facing forward above his head. When fired, it creates a powerful yellow-colored energy wave. Future Gohan would also pass on this same technique to Future Trunks. Kamehameha Future Gohan is taught this special technique by his father in the future timeline. He uses this attack against his final battle against the androids. Energy Barrier Gohan can use this technique to generate a shield around himself to protect himself from energy based attacks. He uses this technique to protect Future Trunks from being killed in one of their encounters with the androids. Forms and Transformations Super Saiyan Though is not exactly clear at what age and how he became a Super Saiyan in the future timeline, it is stated by Future Gohan himself that he was able to become a Super Saiyan after seeing his friends being murdered by the androids, as suggested by his fierce hatred towards them. Super Saiyan 2 To Be Added Super Saiyan 3 To Be Added Super Saiyan 4 To Be Added Super Saiyan God To Be Added Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (Blue) To Be Added Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 4 To Be Added Category:Saiyans Category:Human Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Z Fighters